The present invention is generally directed to a power inlet box, which is typically mounted to the exterior of a building and which provides an inlet for the supply of electrical power from an auxiliary power source such as a generator, and more particularly to a power inlet box having a removable socket mounting member that allows a user to connect the socket to the power leads of a load prior to the socket being secured within the power inlet box.
In an auxiliary power supply system, a remote power generator is interconnected with a power inlet box which is typically mounted to the exterior of a building or dwelling. The power inlet box is, in turn, typically interconnected with a transfer switching arrangement, which is connected to the main electrical panel or load center of the building. A cord is interconnected with the power outlet of the generator and with a power inlet receptacle or socket associated with the power inlet box for providing power from the generator through the power inlet box to the transfer panel, and ultimately to the main electrical panel in order to supply power to certain circuits of the building in the event of a power outage or the like.
Prior art power inlet boxes generally include a base member adapted to be mounted to a wall of the building, and a cover member or assembly that is movably interconnected with the base member. The base member defines an internal cavity, and the cover member is configured to enclose the internal cavity. The power inlet includes a a power receptacle or socket to which is attached various electrical wiring from the building. The socket includes an access cover, which is pivotable between a closed position in which the access cover prevents access to the power receptacle socket structure, and an open position providing access to the power receptacle socket structure.
With such conventional power inlet boxes, the power inlet socket is fixedly secured to the power inlet box, and thus is fixed in position on the wall of the building to which the power inlet box is mounted. This can be problematic when making the electrical connections between the power inlet socket and the electrical circuits, i.e., the transfer panel, of the building. More particularly, the fixed position of the socket, combined with the relatively tight interior volume of the power inlet box, provides very little space for a user to connect the wires to the terminals of the power inlet socket.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a power inlet box suitable for outdoor use that allows a user to first mount a portion of the power inlet box to an exterior support structure, make the necessary electrical connections between the power inlet socket and the electrical circuits to which power is to be provided with the power inlet socket detached from the power inlet box, and then secure the power inlet socket to the power inlet box.